wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Enlightened
The Enlightened are a somewhat secretive group of Undead, ruled by Gregenath Ahrental. Introduction The Enlightened, like Forsaken, are Undead free from the Lich King's grasp. However, unlike the Forsaken, they do not despair over being raised as Undead; they rejoice. Although hating Arthas for siezing dominion over the majority of Undead in the world, they believe that Undeath is the future. They believe Undeath is evolution. Originally situated in Duskwood, they are more secretive than those they aid and are generally hidden from both the Horde and the Alliance's view. They made their second home in Caer Darrow, which became their Capital. The majority of the Enlightened remain within Caer Darrow, planning and preparing for the time when they are called to action. Preparing for an opportunity to leap into the known world. However, an elite few are plucked to aid Gregenath in his helping of the Forsaken for future relations. Another group are situated in Gunther's Retreat, which serves as a watch post. History After Gregenath consumed the Skull of Gul'dan, he seemingly vanished. In actuality within a cave in Silithus, he had plenty of time to think.. apparently away from any outside influences. He began to plan, scheme and plot. His methods, demeanor, personality and even way of thinking changed following this meditation. In the past, he had been wrong. For the first time, he admitted this and decided to better the world. Within his, to others, twisted mind he formulated a plan for Azeroth's 'acension'. He would create a nation of like-minded Undead, they would think like he; Undeath is the future, a blessing. Although originally used for evil and controlled by the wickedness of Arthas Menethil, they would save Azeroth from the enroaching fire of the Burning Legion, Scourge and whatever other malefic forces seek to destroy it. They, The Enlightened, would kill every single living creature on Azeroth and add it to their own numbers. And from the corpses of billions, would arise a culture like no other. The newly dubbed Skeleton King went to Raven Hill, hiding from the many enemies he had procured over the years. Along his way he sought out those who thought alike, living or otherwise, to aid him. He also sniffed out Necromancers, killing if necessary, raising them into the first twenty. Travelling to Deadmist Peak in the Barrens, he convinced the foolishly loyal group of 15 Cultists that he was Gul'dan reborn. They followed him blindly into a portal, straight into the maw of death itself, to which it spat them back out as Skeletals. It took a week to prepare for the ritual and to prepare the ritual itself, but with the combined power of his new subjects they raised Raven Hill; later using the same method to raise parts of Karazhan's graveyards and Twilight Gardens. They all returned to Raven Hill and gathered around in some sort of sermon, entering some sort of meditative state. Months later they awoke and descended into the Raven Hill Catacombs, digging up corpses and speaking to them - via Necromancy - and asking them whether they wish for Undeath. Those who accepted were raised, those who denied were stored in coffins, ready for the transferral. Eventually, after every corpse had been 'asked', they proceeded to move to the next part of the plan. They went to Caer Darrow, via portal, destroying the previous home. Read the topic below. http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6926435/1/#new Now, they fortify and build upon Caer Darrow. They also dig through to reach the remains of Scholomance, in the hopes of reconstructing it. Furthermore, they bury the corpses who denied Undeath. Finally, Scholomance has reached. After unearthing the ancient House of Barov, they discovered Dar'Khan Drathir had infested it with Wretched and Mindless Undead. Gregenath called upon the Forsaken to help him purge it - not wanting to risk any of his precious Enlightened against such an unpredictable foe. After two months, it had been fully cleared, and it was re-opened - allowing select students entry via private invitation, to join the ranks of the Aspirants. http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/7015826/1/ http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/7036789/1/ Physiology Almost all of The Enlightened are Skeletons. They are all mentally linked and form some type of collective based on detailed calculations and experimentation, this is possible through the unique magic harboured by Skeletal Magi; who can form mental links with that which they raise. There are four main 'branches' within the tree of this organisation, however they are all treated as equals because of this link: Skeletal Magi The Skeletal Magi, raised by Gregenath, are the second link within the collective. They were raised by Gregenath and are therefore connected to him. Through this, Gregenath is connected to the masses that they raise. Mostly Necromancers, a few Magi and Warlocks are also contained within this branch. They are mostly researchers and work to develop new forms of magic, along with aiding Gregenath - through the link - in planning his next move. They retain individuality and certain emotions. Skeletons The Skeletons are the many humanoids of Azeroth, raised by the Skeletal Magi and Gregenath, are an offshoot from the second link in the collective. Raised by both Gregenath and his apprentices, they are the main bulk of the organisation and would make up the main fighting force. They are the labourers, guards, hunters, soldiers, scouts and all else left to them. They usually lack individuality and emotion and are completely efficient. Skeleton Beasts These are the many unintelligent creatures of Azeroth, slain and revived by The Enlightened. Easy to control due to lack of intelligence, they are completely obedient and controlled solely through the link. They are mainly used as mounts, specialist strike forces (depending on race), gatherers and soldiers. Composing: of Horses, Worg, Sharks, Dragons, Spiders and Bears, the Skeleton Beasts are growing. Aspirants These are the living servants of Gregenath, ones who seek to become part of his grand design yet are not ready to do so. They are not permitted into the Labyrinth, or even to know it's location. Infact, they know little about The Enlightened, usually enticed in by promises of power, completion and greater good. The majority, if not all of these are Necromancers, Warlocks and Magi. After the re-opening of Scholomance, a flock of Humans has entered the ranks of the Aspirants. They are not incorporated into the collective. Notable Members Beliefs If you didn't get it from before, they believe in some sort of divinism within Undeath. Through this, they seem to gain better control over their Undead bodies. "Undeath is the future, Undeath is evolution. Through Undeath, we shall ascend." '' '' Locations The Enlightened's main location is Caer Darrow. They also have fortified Gunther's Retreat in Tirisfal Glades. Category:Guilds